


The Promise

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: "Don't touch yourself while I'm gone.""I promise."But, Steve wouldn't know if she did, right?Too bad he came back a week before, just in time to witness her breaking her promise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!   
> These story has dom/sub undertones, it is NOT an accurate representation of an actual dom/sub relationship and is not intended to pass as one. 
> 
> I tried to tag everything I could think of, if you think something else needs tagging, please let me know.

For the seventh time in a day, YN’s back hit the sparring mat with force. She groaned when an acute pain travelled her spine onto her head, and then once more when she realized how much she had been failing lately.

Natasha offered YN her hand to make it easier for her to stand up.

“I take that you know how terrible your performance has been these past couple of days.” Natasha nagged her while pulling her up. “Where’s your head at, YLN?”

The moment YN was stood up, she felt her entire body ache even more and for a split second, her brain unplugged itself from her body, leaving her to zone out.

Natasha quickly snapped her fingers in front of YN’s face to get her attention.

“Huh?”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” The redhead said, a little annoyed. “You can’t do that. We don’t have the luxury of being distracted by our own personal problems because if we do, people die. You want to be the reason why people die?”

“I’m sorry.”

The way YN apologized made Natasha realize that she had gone a bit overboard with the stern tone of her voice.

“You understand that I stopped because I saw how weak you were but that an actual enemy won’t, right?”

“I do, Natasha, and I’m sorry, it’s just that-”

YN had to stop herself from completing the sentence. She couldn’t explain to her trainer and her superior the reason for her lack of concentration. Natasha Romanoff would definitely not consider YN being horny as an excuse for her lousy performance in her training. Be that as it may, that was the truth.

YN felt so fucking horny all the time. Everything made her shiver with lust; songs, movies, the fabric of her undies, anyone in fitted clothes, anyone training and sweating, even looking at an innocent banana made her pussy wet.

But she couldn’t do anything about it. She promised Steve that she wouldn’t touch herself while he was gone. Not even rub herself over her clothes, or use the shower cap…nothing. At first, she thought it was kind of sexy and exciting to restrict herself from touching herself. YN thought that when Steve came back and finally fucked her, it would feel a million times better. However, after almost three weeks of him being away, it was starting to get painful and her whole life was beginning to get affected by it.

YN couldn’t explain that to Natasha. She wasn’t even aware about Steve and YN’s affair and midnight rendezvous. No one was.

“You did it again, you zoned out, YN.” Natasha nudged her, clearly bothered by her trainee’s behavior. “It’s just that what?”

For fuck’s sake. Now she couldn’t even maintain a conversation without thinking about how much she wanted to be fucked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have any excuses.”

YN yielded while she turned around to gather her phone and water bottle, placing the phone in between the elastic of her leggings and skin due to the lack of pockets in her athleisure wear.

“Whatever it is that it’s bugging you, take care of it, alright?” Natasha ordered making it sound like a suggestion. “I know you’re capable of much better than this.”

“I will.” YN answered with a small beam in her face.

That beam faded as soon as her phone vibrated with a new text. The vibrations went directly into her core, making her squirm and gasp. Her entire body tensed when it hit her that she was still facing Natasha.

“Are you alright? You look flustered.” Natasha pointed out with concern. “Maybe you fell too hard, you should go to the infirmary.”

“I’m fine. I’m just going to take a bath and lay down. Thanks for today’s session Nat.”

YN did not wait for her to answer and rushed her way out of the gym into her room.

That was it, she couldn’t take it anymore.

She didn’t care about Steve’s orders. He wasn’t there to make sure that she lived up to her word, so it wouldn’t really matter. Plus, Natasha ordered to take care of what was messing with her head…

The compound’s corridors felt infinite and abnormally longer than usual as YN walked fast to her room. She hurried to close the door of her bedroom and made sure it was locked. She immediately took her sneakers off, along with the gym clothes and ran to the attached bathroom to take a quick shower. The steam of the burning hot water made her senses enhanced somehow. The heat she had been feeling inside of her grew along her desire.

YN slid her hand over her abdomen onto the fabric of her panties, caressing between her legs soft at first. It had been so long since her pussy had been even touched. Her lips parted as the rhythm of her own rubbing increased. She had to stop herself from going further. If she was going to break her promise to Steve, then she was going to do it in a way that was worth doing so.

She took her underwear and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. The drops felt as if they were somebody else’s touch. Her pussy tightened, her clit pulsed and her nubs stiffened as YN washed her own body. No matter how much she cleaned her thighs, they kept getting soaked with her arousal.

YN covered her body with a towel and tried to dry herself while walking back into her room. Once more, she made sure the door was closed and locked properly before opening her closet and searching for her precious and beloved box of toys. Some she bought for herself, some Steve got for her. She contemplated the contents of the box while deciding what to use on her. Three weeks without any sort of release made YN wish for the first time to be joyful, intense and perfect, thus, she needed the best of her toys, the one she knew wouldn’t disappoint.

The black rabbit vibrator was the perfect choice. It was not only a long insertable shaft but also a clit stimulator in the form of a bunny. YN felt her pussy get damper just with the view of her favorite toy, and the thought of what she could do with it.

As soon as she grabbed it, she began stroking it, slowly up and down, picturing it was Steve’s cock. A soft moan escaped her lips. She stroked the toy a couple more times and then took it in her mouth, thrusting and licking the way she would do with a real cock, Steve’s cock. She needed him so badly.

YN dropped her towel and crawled over her bed and laid down, getting comfortable, still sucking at the dildo as if it was a lollipop. Her free hand massaged her breasts. She used her index and thumb to pinch her nipples and pull them until perfectly stiff. The same hand later travelled down her body, smoothly caressing her abdomen skin until she reached her mound.

YN closed her eyes allowing herself to relax. Her fingers trailed the sensitive skin in her inner thighs. She could already feel the heat coming from her aching, wet pussy. She grazed her digits between her lips, teasing her entrance the way she knew Steve would do if he was there. Her thumb, pressed on her clit and rubbed in circular motions. YN gasped over the rubber dick she had been sucking on and decided it was finally time to put it to use. A few more kitty licks and she dragged the toy down between her legs and turned it on. The otherwise quiet room was now filled with a velvety purring.

She slipped the tip inside of her, coating it with her arousal making it easier for her to brush the vibrator along her slit, from her clit to her opening over and over again. Every time, moaning a little louder. Finally, she completely pushed the toy inside of her. A groan came out of her mouth.

“Steve…” She called her lover's name, imagining the dick inside of her was actually his.

Her body shivered. YN yanked her nipples as they demanded attention as well as her pussy.

The rabbit’s ears were perfectly positioned over her clitoris with strong and steady vibrations just as YN loved. Her hand began pumping the vibrator in and out of her. She bended and parted her legs even further while the overwhelming pleasure took over herself.

Due to the big size of the vibrator, it was easy to picture that it was actually Steve who was fucking her right then and there. So easy to imagine that the hand touching her nipples and caressing her skin was actually his.

Her breathing got more agitated and her moans were more frequent. YN could feel the mess of her arousal running down her thighs, in between her butt cheeks and over the covers. YN increased the speed of the thrusting, as her body began to shudder.

“Oh yes, Steve!” she cried needily, desperate for a sweet orgasm. “Yes!”

She felt her walls clenching over the toy, her toes curling over the sheets and her hips lifting.

“Beautiful.”

YN’s movement seized as soon as the gruff yet somehow admiring voice reached her ears. She yanked the bed sheets and covered herself lousily once she realized that she was completely naked and open, and that she was no longer alone. Just like that, her orgasm vanished, leaving her with an empty feeling on her abdomen. She took the toy from her and tried to turn it off, but failed. Her hands were shaking due to a mix of nervousness and euphoria.

“I thought I ordered you not to touch yourself while I was gone, YN.”

“I’m sorry, Steve; I-”

“What did you just call me?” He asked.

His blue eyes were darker than usual and his jaw was tensed. He was still wearing his Captain America suit, his hair was a mess, probably because he was fresh out of the Quinjet.

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers.” She corrected herself.

“How many times have you disobeyed me?” He demanded to know.

Steve walked slowly into the bed’s direction. YN had no idea of what was in his mind, of what he was going to do with her. He wasn’t supposed to be home for another week. Why was he even there?

“This-this was the first time.”

“You think I’m stupid or something?”

“I swear. This was the first time…I’m sorry, I couldn’t take it anymore.” YN apologized. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Captain Rogers.”

“You disobeyed me, you broke your promise, YN.”

Steve leant over the bed and tugged the sheets away from her body, exposing YN’s naked body and the still vibrating toy lingering over an arousal stain on the bed sheets. He didn’t say anything, just watched her body with intensity, enough to make YN’s breath agitated again. She closed her eyes when she felt Steve’s hand travelling from her sides onto her legs, even with the calluses in Steve’s hands, his touch felt soft and soothing. He stood at the edge of the bed and pulled YN closer to him, then separated her knees as far as he could.

“What-what are you doing, Captain?” YN asked while she leaned on her elbows to watch what him.

“Shut up.”

He kneeled in front of her and brought his face near her pussy, he closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“You smell really good, YN.”

Steve was so near to her slit, YN could feel his breathing and was almost sure that he was going to lick her up, but then he receded and looked into her eyes.

“I want you to keep doing what you were doing.”

“What?” She asked haltingly.

“Am I not speaking English?” Steve huffed sternly. “I want to see how you fuck your pretty pussy.”

YN gulped hard and nodded shyly. All the times she had been with Steve, they had never done anything like that but she couldn’t refuse, she owed him that much after breaking her promise of not touching herself in his absence.

YN padded the bed until she found the vibrator. Her hands were still shaking from nervousness and couldn’t bring the plastic dick near her yearning pussy. Steve got annoyed, his eyes showed how impatient he was getting and ultimately decided to grab the toy himself and pushed it inside of YN without any warning. It slid completely in, easily due to her wetness. YN stifled a scream and covered her mouth. Steve smirked with pleasure and began moving the toy in and out of her while pushing her legs apart with his free hand. His grip on her thigh was so hard she was no doubt getting bruises.

YN’s hips moved at the same rhythm in which Steve fucked her with the toy. That mixed with the vibrations from the rabbit ears on her clit, sent a heatwave through her entire body as a new orgasm grew within her. Steve kept pumping, and leaned to leave a trace of opened-mouth kisses over her inner thighs.

“Oh, that’s it, Captain.” YN moaned with her eyes closed shut. Her hands grabbed the sheets with force. “Yes! I’m close, so fucking, close. Please, please, keep fucking me, Captain Rogers.”

Steve smiled widely, his blue eyes met hers, filled with lust and pride.

YN thought that he was going to be mad at her for breaking her promise, that maybe he was going to punish her in some way, but no. Steve was actually making her feel good.

“Wouldn’t you love to have my cock inside your tight pussy instead of this fake one?”

“I’d love to, please-”

“Are you close, sweetheart? Are you ready to cum for me?”

“Yes-yes, Captain.”

For the second time in the day, YN felt like she was about to reach the stars and suddenly fell on her face. Without any word from Steve, he had removed the vibrator from her pussy and turned it off. YN sat down and observed his movements with clear confusion in her face. He stood up and walked towards her. He cupped her face with his hands and brought his face close to hers, making their noses brush slightly. YN’s instinct was to kiss him but he pulled away.

“Steve…” YN cried with a small voice. He gave her a deadly stare. “Captain Rogers…I-I don’t understand.”

“You disappointed me, YN.” He answered while shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. “It is only fair for me to disappoint you. Don’t you think, sweetheart?”

YN’s lips parted ready to protest and apologize again but he shut her up by lifting his hand.

“I like when my orders are followed.” Steve stated while he crossed his arms over his chest. “If you can’t follow a simple order like ‘don’t fucking touch yourself while I’m away’ then I’m not sure I can be with you.”

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers.” YN apologized once again. “I need you, please.”

“Yes, I heard the first five times.” He hissed. “I need you to prove to me that you can follow orders.”

“Yes, captain.”

“Word by word. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve took a seat over the couch in YN’s room.

“Crystal.” YN nodded once.

“Come here.”

She stood up and walked towards him.

“That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” Steve mocked her with a teasing smirk. “Now, on your knees.”

She did as he requested. Her face was in the perfect height for her to reach for his cock. The suit’s material made it easy to see how hard Steve was and that only made YN tremble with desire.

“Take my belt off and unzip my pants.”

YN’s shaking hands reached for his suit’s belt and took it off, she unzipped his pants, and before she was done, Steve also ordered her to pull his boxers down just enough to release his erected cock.

“I want your sweet lips around my cock, YN.”

She leaned to grab his base.

“Don’t use your hands. I never said to use your hands.” He complained almost in a groan form. “If you don’t obey me, I won’t do anything for you.”

“I’m sorry, Captain Rogers.”

YN brought her mouth close and fished for his dick and finally pushed it inside, immediately earning a groan from Steve. The guttural sound that came from him sent a bolt of pleasure directly into her already damped pussy, she felt her clit throbbing and the urge to touch herself again, yet she knew that If she dared to do so, Steve was going to get angry for not following his orders and she couldn’t afford that. She needed him desperately.

He closed his eyes and tangled her hands on her hair, forcing her to deep-throat him. The feeling of his cock fucking YN’s mouth was bliss. His muscles tensed with each of the thrusts. Steve reminded himself to keep his eyes open, he knew that the best part of having YN at his mercy sucking his dick, was to see her kneeling in front of him with her pretty, innocent eyes on him and her pink lips capturing his shaft.

YN’s eyes began to water and though at first, she managed to control her gag-reflex and breathe only through her nose, after almost a minute without any sort of rest, she started choking. Steve noticed however, he didn’t pull out of her mouth, instead, he increased the force with which he pushed her head over his cock and tightened the grip on her hair.

YN’s hands found their way to the couch and tapped it several times on an attempt to let him know that she couldn’t take it anymore. Steve appreciated that even though she was basically choking, she still complied to his order of not touching him and decided to let her go and breathe.

Steve extended his hand and softly caressed YN’s cheek.

“See? You actually can follow orders. You’re a good girl, YN.”

Had YN not been recovering from almost choking, she had been very appreciative of Steve’s words. He kept caressing YN’s face while observing her with admiration. She was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen and she was completely his. Both body and soul.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He padded his lap. “Come on.”

YN’s brows knit together. She couldn’t believe that Steve was going to let her ride him. Not after disobeying him and breaking her promise.

“You’ve got enough.” He explained as if he could read her thoughts. “I want you to cum riding my cock.”

YN nodded and got off her knees.

“Use your words, YN.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will cum riding your cock, Captain Rogers.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Steve smiled pleased with her answer.

YN straddled him, careful not to touch him as he ordered, instead she grabbed the back of the couch. Thankfully he helped her by holding her hips and guiding her precisely over him. He took his dick with one hand and positioned it by her entrance. With one nod, Steve let YN know that she was good to go.

She sat down, letting Steve’s cock fill her up slowly. She closed her eyes and her legs shook from the immense pleasure that invaded her.

“You feel so good, YN.” He praised her with a raspy, low voice followed by a groan. “Open your eyes, sweetheart, look at me.”

She did as he told her and opened her eyes. His stare was so intense and lustful, a bolt ran down her spine. Steve’s hips moved up against YN’s pussy making their flesh hit. Both their breathings got thicker.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you do as I say.”

“Thank you, Captain Rogers.” YN managed to answer. “I promise I’ll be better.”

“Of course you will.”

He leaned closer, leaving open mouth kisses all over her chest and neck.

YN felt how the lower part of her abdomen tensed as yet another orgasm built within her core. Her legs felt like jelly, and her entire body began to shake.

“Captain, Captain Rogers, please, I’m close.”

“You are?”

YN nodded with her eyes closed, allowing herself to give in into the amazing feeling of being stretched by Steve’s large cock.

“Eyes on me, YN.” He reminded her. “Cum for me. Come on, you’ve earned it.”

Steve increased the intensity of his thrusts and YN gave into gravity to fall on him harder and faster. Steve’s grip on her hips was so tight, she was probably going to end up with bruises all over.

The bedroom was suddenly filled with their moans and groans.

A heat wave took over YN’s body at the same time the walls of her pussy clenched around Steve’s dick, soon, she finally found her much needed and yearned for orgasm.

“Thank you, Captain.” YN mumbled with a weak voice and accompanied by a few spams.

Steve didn’t answer. Soon, YN felt Steve’s own release filling her up and then descending over her thighs.

None of them moved until their breathings settled and their heart beat descended back to normal.

YN got off from him and searched for her towel to cover her body and clean herself.

Steve pulled on his boxers and pants before standing up and reaching for her.

“Hey.” He called her and surrounded her with his arms from behind and kissed her cheek. “If I hadn’t walked into you touching yourself, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“How did you get into my room in the first place, Steve?” YN questioned and turned around to face him. Steve only liked being called Captain Rogers during sex. “Why are you back so soon?”

“Mission was less complex than expected.” Steve explained and shrugged his shoulders. “You told me I could add my voice into the voice recognition security system before I left, remember?”

“I did?”

“Yes.” He said assertively. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Hell no. I kind of dig that you have the ability to enter my room whenever you want.” She answered with a coy smile while looking into his eyes. “Thank god you caught me; that was the best orgasm ever.”

Steve smiled and shook his head, placing his forehead over YN’s.

“I missed you, by the way.” He added while brushing his lips against hers. He finally gave in and kissed her sweetly.

“Needless to say, I missed you too, Steve.”


End file.
